Vigilance - Season Three
Vigilance - Season Three Season Three Episode 3.01-3.02 (2-hour Season Premiere) 1/2/09, 1/3/09 "Endgame, Part 2" 25 Dec 2082 Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; CAPT Kenny Jackson, Col. Davin LaPlant, LCDR Lance Bereszky, SFC Danny Fierstien (Section 4, VR-73 Timberwolves), LCPL Rissa Raines (Section 4), "Timberwolf #3", "Timberwolf #4", "Timberwolf #5","Timberwolf #6", "Clone Tanverr", "Clone Heller", "Clone Wetal", "Clone K'taun", "Clone Lambert", "Clone Daskar", "Clone Podoppy", "Clone Watson", LTJG Dr. Nobuyoshi Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: Shocked at what they have just overheard, the Roughnecks face a moral dilemma. After discussion, they all decide that the orders handed down from GEN Smith should NOT be followed. As they make plans to exit with their clones, a tremor rocks the facility, causing the hole to fill in with stone and debris. Moments later, Lewis contacts the Roughnecks - the 73rd Timberwolves (part of Section 4, Force Recon, and Lewis' old squad) are breaching the hole. Wetal takes up a defensive position near the opening just when the hole is reopened via explosives. Wetal then opens fire... A voice yells through the hole, telling them to stand down. The voice is SFC Fierstien, and he says the are coming in with weapons lowered. After a brief interaction, Fierstien and CPL Raines realize that these individuals are in fact the Roughnecks - a fact they find hard to believe. Fierstien relays that they "were not told who the target was." Even more curious is that they or the Legios in the air aren't showing up as friendly on radar. At Fierstien's request, Raines does a quick check of the IFF data, and discovers it has been tampered with. Wetal then realizes that the 'wolves were sent on the same mission - and to take out the Roughnecks. The conversation begins to take a turn towards the worse when no one is certain what to do, and one of the 'wolves seems to be itching for a fight with Wetal. Fierstien decides that "NO ONE IS SHOOTING ANYONE!" But just then, a massive tremor shakes the entire complex, sending bits of rock and ceiling to the floor, and crushing 4 of the 'wolves. They all then decide that they are getting out of the situation - consequences be damned. Tanverr, with the help of Fierstien and Raines, removes the broken bodies of their comrades, and he takes some C-10 charges from one of the men and sets them at the opening. Around this time, Podoppy and Wetal detect a sudden spike in radiation levels, the source being beyond the Quantum Lab doors, which are now damaged and open. Worried that the radiation will affect the unprotected clones, Wetal attempts to repair the door but is unable to do so. Meanwhile, Daskar is attempting to establish communication with the Stingray, but realizes that they are being jammed. The source - the UAS Repulse...Nordenbrock's flagship! Wetal and Daskar make their way to the lab, bewildered by what they find. On their way into this very clean, brightly light area, Daskar sends his live video feed to Tanverr. The two find a large room, nearly a mile long. At its center is what appears to be 6 Quantum Slipstream Drives (QSDs) arrayed together in a circular fashion, with focusing mechanisms at the front and rear, angled upward like a giant glowing telescope! Several computer stations and cooled server cages are found nearby the array, with large shielded cables snaking towards it. This, however, is not the strangest thing they notice. Off to their left, a perfectly polished silver craft - delta-wing in configuration but tear-drop in its overall shape - is seen on some type of scaffolding with a roll away service ladder next to it. The craft measures some 75' long, and nearly defies description. All these things they see give both Wetal and Daskar a serious feeling of deja vu. At the computer stations, they find what Tanverr sees as programs running; one is a series of quantum algorithms; the other appears to be a spatial coordinate map and a timer. Tanverr heads into the lab for a look, with Podoppy, Fierstien, Raines, and the clones trailing behind. Between Tanverr, Wetal, and Daskar, they realize what this second program is showing - the coordinates to the wormhole near Dhivnei Prime...and another location very close to it...one that will be in line with the array in just a few minutes! As Podoppy runs her hands over the silver craft, looking for any sort of hatch or opening, they team starts to get fuzzy enemy IFF signals on their radar. Wetal, who has moved ahead and to the left of the array, is almost immediately confronted by 2 targets who step out from openings in the wall...2 Dhivnei/Majestic "Cyborg Troopers." Daskar is also engaged by 2 of them on the right side. Daskar moves in quickly, dispatching them almost instantly with a load of spider mines. Wetal manages to take out a third with gunfire from her AAS. Daskar quickly checks the opening on his side of the room, then heads over to Wetal, who has taken a hit protecting the clone Wetal. Daskar then fires missiles at the fourth, destroying it. The timer on the computer station now reads just under 4 minutes. After removing the rear cover from one of the computer stations, Tanverr decides to disconnect the signal cables leading from the motherboards, then disconnects the power supplies, although the array itself is still somehow powered. He and Daskar then start pulling the hard drives from the computer stations and servers. As the team is leaving the lab, Daskar notices that one of the server cages is still discharging cooling vapor onto the floor. Tanverr detonates the charges, reopening their exit. Lewis lands nearby to assist. It is app. 1700 hrs now. Back on the surface, the Rougnecks begin stowing away the clones onto Podoppy and Lewis' Betas. Fierstien and Raines return to their dropship and get it airborne. As they teams move into action, large beams of energy (from orbiting vessels) begin striking the surface of the planet, getting ever closer to the location of the facility! Daskar is finally able to establish communications with the Stingray. CAPT Jackson says that they are on their way, and that they will rendezvous with them in the upper atmosphere for a "fast pick-up"...a maneuver that could prove dangerous. Making all haste to the upper atmosphere, the Roughnecks see theStingray burst through the cloud cover like a fireball. Moving towards their position, the Roughnecks and the Timberwolves' dropship swing around and maneuver expertly onto the flight deck. ightly turning and on its way out of the atmosphere, the Stingray is pursued by 2 Voyager-class vessels - which begin firing warning shots nearby! Back in space, the Roughnecks look out from the flight deck and see Dhivnei Prime fading in the distance. Just then, what appears to be a Reflex cannon blast comes from overhead, parting the clouds and striking the surface. The area flashes and explodes, followed by several light blue secondary explosions. Then...a bright blue flash, a moment of disorientation...and the planet below is gone! Bridge reports come in via Bereszky. They have limited sensor readings, but no other vessels seem to be nearby! Tanverr notices the stars are completely different...and then BOOM! The ship is rocked by an impact on the port side, sending several crew members flying and equipment tumbling. Tanverr is knocked unconscious and rushed to sickbay. Tanverr and his squad take the clones into their ready room, and Fierstien and Raines follow. It is now 1930 hrs. Damage Control (DC) teams have cleaned up most of the damage, which luckily was not too severe. Mobile Emergency Medical Teams (MEMTs) performed triage on those that needed care, and all starts to get back to mostly normal. Col. LaPlant is seen in the large Lab on Deck 6, apparently surveying the damage done. He speaks with a Dr. Nobuyoshi, head of the Quantum Lab. After introductions are made, the two head down the Roughnecks' ready room, where both men enter to find much more than they expected. LaPlant, for apparently the first time, actually appears surprised, and even hesitates regarding what to do next. LaPlant excuses himself for a few minutes, securing the outside corridor. He then has Fierstien and Raines take the clones to the Ghost Rider's ready room. LaPlant introduces Nobuyoshi and grants him Level 7 Gray clearance, and then Daskar fills Nobuyoshi in on details of what's going on by showing mission footage starting with their setting down on Dhivnei prime earlier today. Nobuyoshi looks as if he's bitten off more than he can chew. LaPlant is looking for answers...how did they get out in the middle of nowhere? Nobuyoshi seems to agree with the rest of the Roughnecks: it is possible that the assembled array of QSDs somehow released an energy build-up - one that was meant to open a wormhole - striking the Stingray, and sending them into parts unknown. LaPlant tells the Roughnecks what is going on so far. First off, they are lost in space. Second, one of the pursuing Voyager-class ships, the UAS Trailblazer, ran into them. Somehow, it's starboard side engine was completely sheared off, as if by a gigantic laser scalpel. All hands were lost. And third, the Repulse was also "pulled" with them, badly damage, but nothing that is obvious. Out of their crew of over 2,000, only 63 have survived, including Nordenbrock, and Anthony Madera. A grave LaPlant says that Nobuyoshi will be assisting in the attempt to recover data from the collected hard drives, and then dismisses them until further orders can be given. Episode 3.03 1/9/09 "Endgame, Part 3" 25 Dec 2082 - 26 Dec 2082 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; Col. Davin LaPlant, CDR Dr. Anwar Bailey (CMO), CDR Anthony Madera, LCDR Dr. Ringues (Asst. CMO), LCDR Stan Mackie, LT Corinne McCordle, LTJG Brenda Rosenbloom, MSGT Corben Williams (Security Watch Commander, Alpha Shift), SFC Danny Fierstien, SSGT Justin Lindenham, CPL Kyle Watson, CPL Rissa Raines, "Security Officer, Alpha Team", "Security Officer, Bravo Team", "Engineer" Synopsis: It is 2200 hrs aboard the Stingray on Christmas Day. In sickbay, roughly two dozen injured crew are seen; even more are behind privacy curtains, mainly those from the Repulse being treated for burns. The CMO speaks to Tanverr; his prognosis is good - just a minor concussion. Tanverr asks about the others of Trailblazer and Repulse. Dr. Bailey appears distraught, and says it is not his place to share the details. Dr. Bailey then signs Tanverr out, saying he is fit to return to duty. Tanverr heads to his quarters to go to sleep. Over last 2 hours, Nobuyoshi has been working in the lab to retrieve data from the hard drives that were recovered from the Dhivnei Prime facility; strangely, the info is not encrypted. Nobuyoshi wonders where Daskar is, as he is supposed to be helping. During this time, Daskar is in Podoppy's quarters, and they are having a long discussion, which results in an argument. Daskar soon leaves; Podoppy takes a shower and goes to bed. Daskar finally returns to the Roughnecks' ready room and sees Rosenbloom, Watson, and Lewis, who looks extremely sleep-deprived. He realizes Nobuyoshi isn't here, so he goes up to the lab. Seeing Nobuyoshi working out in the open, Daskar him pack up and head down to their ready room. Of the info retrieved from the first drive, one document sticks out, "Majestic Operatives Timeline," containing a list of names of those that would be Majestic...William Lewis, Anthony Loren, Nordenbrock, Smith, and others. Meanwhile, Wetal has been waiting outside the Ghost Riders' ready room since 1930 hrs, at which time LaPlant went inside and locked the door to speak with Fierstien, Raines, and the clones. She waits until about 2200, and then heads next door to her ready room. From sickbay, Madera (who has a few minor injuries of his own) calls Podoppy, who nearly has a heart attack upon hearing his voice. She goes down to visit with him; the conversation is very awkward, and Madera seems to have "grown up" and exudes more confidence. With Podoppy still there, Madera calls his old friend Tanverr, getting him out of bed to come down and visit. Tanverr seems insensitive towards Madera's ordeal. Tanverr soon leaves; Madera says that maybe Podoppy shouldn't have come down after all. Before Tanverr can get back to his quarters, Daskar calls him, saying that he needs to come down and see the document that he and Nobuyoshi recovered. At app. 2230 hrs, LaPlant comes into the ready room. Daskar describes the document to him, and LaPlant says that they need to authenticate this document. LaPlant informs Nobuyoshi that, after speaking with his superior, he is now officially attached to Dark Unit 02 with Section 7 Gray clearance. He then orders everyone to get sleep, especially Lewis, and report for duty tomorrow. The next morning: 0600 hrs. Podoppy, Tanverr, Daskar, then Wetal report to the ready room. Wetal starts getting impatient when Nobuyoshi doesn't show up on time. About 0630, she goes to his quarters; he then quickly gets himself together. Now that everyone is in the ready room, the team discusses the document and its implications further. Wetal talks privately to Tanverr: she wants to go question Nordenbrock. Tanverr orders her not to talk to him; then she tells him she is "going to hit the head and will return." On her way out of the ready room, she notices that 3 security officers are coming out of the Ghost Riders' ready room, and lock the door behind them. All four of them get into the lift and head towards the upper decks. Wetal stops at Deck 6 and heads to sickbay, where she speaks with Dr. Ringues, the Assistant CMO. She asks Ringues about seeing Nordenbrock, but will not allow it, as he is under a "Level 2 Quarantine." Wetal then tries to imply her clearance, but Ringues will not let her see him unless Wetal signs off on the order. She finally gives up, but feels satisfied because she now knows where Nordenbrock is. On her way back down, Wetal stops at the Ghost Rider's ready room and uses her credentials to unlock the door, seeing no one in the room. She does see what appears to be a crime scene, with plastic bags and sheeting over nearly everything, and red evidence tape securing the plastic. She relocks the door and goes to her ready room, telling Tanverr what she saw. Now, both Tanverr and Wetal go into the Ghost Rider's ready room. Tanverr orders Wetal to what?? It is 0700 hrs, and LaPlant comes to the Roughnecks' ready room. He reports that there is a situation, and tells Daskar to "go get them" (Tanverr and Wetal). LaPlant says that the clones are missing, and that several pieces of surveillance have been conveniently erased or are blank. Sensors are currently offline. He then begins asking where each of the Roughnecks were between 2330-0500. Wetal quickly becomes defensive and agitated when LaPlant turns to her, and disobedient; LaPlant relieves her of duty and confines her to quarters. She is escorted by 2 security officers. The team continues to discuss their situation at length until LaPlant get a communication from his P-14 - is is a status update of some kind. He appears concerned, then immediately tells the Roughnecks that "they have him," and to come with him immediately; he also reluctantly tells Podoppy to "get Wetal." LaPlant then heads out the door to the elevator quickly with Tanverr, Daskar, Podoppy, and Nobuyoshi in tow. On the way to the elevator, Tanverr tells Podoppy to go with Wetal and get her AAS. The lift stops at Deck 5. As everyone exits, they see that 2 full security teams are situated outside of the armory, and are dividing into 3 teams to enter the room. Charlie Team enters and secures the exit; Alpha and Bravo teams provide cover for one another, while they each clear and sweep. MSGT Williams and LaPlant then step up into the doorway. LaPlant yells: "Sergeant, I know you're in there...come on, Lindenham, we have you surrounded." During this time, Podoppy helps Wetal suit up in her AAS up on Deck 3. They then proceed to the armory, where MSGT Williams has Wetal report to Bravo Team. Tanverr gives Daskar the GU-21 w/ N-2 net canister. Daskar falls in behind Wetal, and they both move into the room, where Alpha and Bravo team have established a perimeter around an invidual. Wetal and Daskar see Noodles curled up in the corner, with a blank expression and long stare. He's wearing his CVR boots, flight suit, tank top, and gloves. Wetal attempts to talk to Noodles and get him to stand down; he is clearly out of sorts, repeating "I completed my mission..." over and over. She notices a cobalt grenade in his left hand! Noodles then says, "the mission is over now," and detonates the grenade as Wetal is jumping over him to shield the blast from everyone else. Nothing remains of Noodles but the CVR boots. LaPlant yells for a status report; Alpha and Bravo teams report they are okay. He finally sees what has happened, and appears exasperated and beaten. Podoppy, who hasn't seen what has happened yet, hears the status reports call back that it was SSGT Lindenham. She feels that it was her who killed him.* Podoppy breaks down, and Daskar consoles her. LaPlant has Wetal report to HAZMAT to get cleaned up. While everyone stands around outside the armory, an Engineer reports to LaPlant. He confirms that 3 of the forward port-side lifeboats from Deck 7 are missing... *Producer's Note: Maggie about e-mail Episode 3.04 1/23/09, 1/24/09 "Reconnected" 26 Dec 2082 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Dr. Ken Nobuyoshi, ENS Kenny Lambert, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy; CAPT Kenny Jackson, Col. Davin LaPlant, CDR Krennim Grentz (First Contact Specialist, UAS Stingray), LCDR Dr. Ringues, LCDR Lance Bereszky, SMAJ Len Dodds, "Lron" (Karbarran), "Kami" (Garudan), "Karbarran Flight Controller", "Karbarran Guard #1", "Karbarran Guard #2" Synopsis: It is 0815 hrs. Tanverr, Nobuyoshi, Daskar, and Podoppy sit solemnly in their ready room, contemplating what has just happened. LaPlant soon enters, saying little. He takes Tanverr and Daskar to study more of the Majestic documents. Lambert hears about the situation earlier this morning with Noodles and goes to the ready room to find out what is going on. Lambert is introduced to Nobuyoshi, who continues to work quietly at a computer station. As Nobuyoshi is working on one particular hard drive, it starts to smoke! He quickly disconnects it before any more damage can be done. After Wetal goes through decon to clean up, she gets a text on the way to the ready room - which is apparently from Anthony Loren! He "tells" her to "take them to the black." Wetal makes a detour and goes to Medical, where she talks to Dr. Ringues about her...problem. She has blood drawn, and it is discovered that she has a very unique DNA: some sort of a triple-helix structure. Wetal also has Ringues look at her flash drive (given to her by Loren before he died) and shows her a lab video of the same kind of triple-helix. Ringues does a comparative analysis of the DNA, which will take some time; Wetal then heads down to the ready room. Once Wetal returns, she and Lambert go over to the Ghost Riders' ready room. There, they talk to Meat and Rico, who are visibly upset. Wetal thinks thanks Meat knows something; when he is questioned, he lunges at her, but then backs down. At 0930 hrs, LaPlant comes back to the Roughnecks' ready room and informs them that comm has been established with NUA HQ on Epsilon, and that they are app. 6 ly from Valivarre! The problem is, even though they are relatively close, the Stingray can't go to slipstream as the local area hasn't been mapped. They have also detected a faint, old REF IFF signal not too far from the Stingray. LaPlant has the Roughnecks to go check it out (Wetal, Nobuyoshi, Daskar, Podoppy). He informs them that the Trailblazer and the Repulse are being scuttled in 1 hours, and that the Roughnecks leave in 2 hours. During this time, Nobuyoshi continues to work on the recovered drives. He finds lots of data pertaining to the "QSD Array" built by Majestic, and an interesting map showing Dhivnei Prime in the center with several wormholes vectoring away from it, one of which leads to Epsilon Eridani. He believes that Majestic was not trying to create wormholes, but rather open pre-existing ones! At 1130 hrs, the gathered Roughnecks head to the mess hall for lunch. Nobuyoshi gets some odd looks from his fellow lab scientists when he sits with the Roughnecks. LaPlant soon joins the team, saying they are to get ready in 20 minutes and report to the flight deck. He also says that after careful analysis, it has been determined that the Stingray is 4.5 ly from Valivarre. Nobuyoshi is assigned to Podoppy as her RIO. Following behind Wetal, Nobuyoshi is assigned a brand new flight suit and CVR-5 armor, where she helps him get suited up. LaPlant gives them some final intel on the flight deck: the IFF signal dates back to the 2030s, an early REF signal. The Roughnecks launch, and within minutes detect the signal of an old REF Garfish-class vessel. Then,they receive an incoming transmission from the vessel. On-screen, they see a humanoid race that hasn't been seen in quite some time - a Karbarran. Wetal replies, and the Karbarran identifies their ship as the Archangel. They have a short, rather terse conversation. He doesn't seem to believe who they are, and replies with, "What is this trickery!?" He then launches 13 old VBF-1 Beta fighters, who move to engage the Roughnecks! Now being pursued, the Roughnecks turn and begin evasive maneuvers as missiles are launched at them from the Karbarran Beta fighters. Nobuyoshi experiences his first high-G turn, and loses his earlier lunch. Wetal continues to attempt communications with the Karbarran in charge, and finally makes a breakthrough when he mentions Admiral Hunter. The Karbarran seems amused by the fact that Hunter is an Admiral now. He calls back his fighters, and invites them aboard the Archangel for dinner. Wetal then communicates back to LaPlant what has transpired. The Roughnecks see what appears to be a badly repaired, old REF Garfish-class ship; black smoke pours out of the main engines like a contrail, and various armor patches are seen on the hull. The Roughnecks are directed into the landing bay by a suited Karbarran using rather dated techniques. A 6-person greeting party meets them consisting of 4 Karbarran guards wielding archaic blunderbuss-style rifles, a fox-like humanoid named Kami, and the lead Karbarran the group spoke to earlier, who identifies himself as Lron. These are members of the lost Sentinels Alliance from nearly 3 decades ago. As the group is escorted upstairs to a conference room, the Roughnecks notices several other Karbarrans, and even a crystalline humanoid. The are seated, and Lron begins recounting his tale of what has happened (Daskar records the conversation). They say that "the dark ones from the sky" came to Karbarra, to Garuda, and to Peryton (other worlds of the Sentinels), descending with "no warning" in "black, gaudy ships," which began launching troop carriers that unleashed dark, black, plated warriors; and a standard with 3 faces. When Daskar shows Lron footage of a previous Necromonger encounter, Lron reacts badly, yelling "YOU BRING THEM ON MY SHIP!?" Wetal and the others manage to calm him down. After more conversation, Lron agrees to allow the Stingray to come alongside the Archangel, and to dispatch a First Contact team, consisting of CAPT Jackson, CDR Carter, and First Contact Specialist CDR Grentz. Lron says that they are free to look around the ship, but not to go to the engine room, as they "couldn't handle it." The team is left with Kami, who seems to be in a constant trance and speaks rather cryptically and prophetically. He does mention that the "dark ones" said "convert or die." Around 1500 hrs, the First Contact team comes aboard, and greetings are exchanged. The Roughnecks return to the Stingray; Nobuyoshi walks aboard via the softdock. Episode 3.05 1/30/09 "Spirits, Part 1" 29 Dec 2082 Director: Jason Shaffer Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; Synopsis: to check out the UAS Cormorant; inserted and left off going up to Deck 5 Episode 3.06 2/20/09 "Spirits, Part 2" 29 Dec 2082 Director: Jason Shaffer Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; Col. Davin LaPlant, "Lord Marshall Riddick" Synopsis: into Deck 5 and upper decks, all the crazy stuff starts happening; Nobuyoshi disappears, experiences his own insanity; Wetal flips out; we finally pull out and head back to the Stingray; during debriefing, Wetal goes off on LaPlant, Lewis says medically, Wetal not fit to lead Episode 3.07 2/27/09 "Answers" 29 Dec 2082 - 30 Dec 2082 Director: Jason Shaffer & Josh Grumble Characters: LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; ADM Owen Nordenbrock, Col. Davin LaPlant, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, CDR Nara, LCDR Anthony Madera, LT Richard "Rico" Casey, SMAJ Len Dodds, CPL Rissa Raines, CPL Omar "Meat" Mitzlekowski, PFC Lorena "Fury" Mackenzie, others Synopsis: into the evening, 2330 hrs, Wetal hounded by security officers; she later goes to medical, talks to Ringues, who tells her what she saw/found during their telepathic exchange; LaPlant walks back with her to quarters...seems understanding, but tells her never again to disrespect him during a briefing; on 30 Dec, events are: report for briefing, service for Lindenham, talk with Nordenbrock and LaPlant = revelations Episode 3.08 3/1/09 "Message" 31 Dec 2082 Director: Jason Shaffer Characters: LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; Col. Davin LaPlant, CDR Nara, SMAJ Len Dodds Synopsis: leads mission to check out the Necromonger ship; LaPlant has Tanverr sit this one out Episode 3.09 3/6/09 "Reunion" 31 Dec 2082 - 16 Feb 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; FADM Max Sterling, ADM Rick Hunter, VADM Lisa Hayes-Hunter, ADM Owen Nordenbrock, CAPT Miriya Sterling, Col. Davin LaPlant, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, CDR Mileena Nara, CDR Anthony Madera, CDR Thomas Akamura (Chief Science Officer), Dr. Emil Lang, Minister Exedore, Ambassador Veidt (Haydon IV), Lron, Kami, Baldan II, Gnea, Bela, "Lab Tech #1", Lab Tech #2" Synopsis: It is the end of Alpha Shift on 31 Dec 2082, 1500 hrs. In Roughnecks' Ready Room sits Tanverr, Wetal, Nobuyoshi, Daskar, and Podoppy. LaPlant has just concluded the debriefing of the events from earlier today. He mentions that he hopes everyone tries to enjoy the New Year's Eve festivities. Lewis seems to be avoiding Wetal as much as possible. After the Roughnecks have discussed their plans and leave, LaPlant has a discussion with Tanverr about his future; it would seem that both General Galaxy and Shinsei Industries want Tanverr as a test pilot. LaPlant also presents a third option: take the position of XO of the Stingray, as Carter will be moved up to Captain, and Jackson is taking CMDR Kova's empty spot, but remaining aboard the Stingray as the flag ship of the 3RF. Later that evening, the officers and crew of the Stingray partake in some much-needed downtime. Live bands play in the Main Lounge. Wetal sees Nara at a table drinking by herself, and takes the opportunity to talk to her about Lewis. Wetal is suprised at Nara's proposition regarding Raines and Lewis, but completely misunderstands the meaning, upsetting Nara. After Wetal leaves, she runs into Daskar, Podoppy, Tanverr, and Nobuyoshi, who has a brief exchange with an understanding Dr. Akamura and some childish lab techs. Nobuyoshi ends up singing karaoke, much to the Roughnecks' dismay. Apparently, several of the crew members love his performance. As it starts getting late, many of the officers head up to the O Club to end their evening. Daskar, Nobuyoshi, and Tanverr play billiards. Madera runs into Podoppy, and he pulls her aside for an apologetic conversation about his recent behavior. She reveals to him that she is engaged to Daskar, and Madera doesn't seem to react well. Podoppy is still confused about her feelings for him, much to Daskar's silent disapproval as he watches the exchange. Everyone manages to enjoy the evening and make it back to quarters without any problems. During the next six weeks, things are uneventful. LaPlant speaks to the Roughnecks on 6 Jan, revealing that the Stingray has received new orders from FADM Sterling. Their new priority is to get the QSD repaired and make way to New Praxis with the Archangel using her star charts. It is now 15 Feb, and the Stingray and Archangel have arrived at New Praxis. The Roughnecks take note of a small orbital shipyards. A small, if not old, shuttle craft lands on the Stingray. CAPT Jackson, CDR Carter, Nara, and Nordenbrock have all turned out to greet the party. Emerging from the craft are two very tall, armored, Amazonian women - Gnea and Bela! Lron can't contain himself, as he rushes up to greet them both in a "bear" hug. He warns them of the Necromonger threat; however, Bela tells him "that isn't what you have to worry about." LaPlant tells the Roughnecks to report to the ready room tomorrow at 0700. The next day, the Roughnecks report for duty. LaPlant arrives, and with him is Lron, Baldan, Kami, and Bela. He then sets up comm with Epsilon V, where both Sterlings are on. Another transmission is patched in: it is from Haydon IV! On the screen, everyone slowly realizes who they are looking at: Rick Hunter, Lisa Hunter, Exedore, Dr. Lang, and the Haydon Ambassador, Veidt! Sterling addresses everyone and lays out the new plan for dealing with the Trabe threat, which is what the Hunters and the rest of the Sentinels Alliance have been dealing with for the past several years. Sterling notes that the Hivebuster missions on the DoH colony world were but one side of the Trabe; all intel gathered points at the Trabe forces gathering “in this dimension” to target Haydon IV. Epsilon is to be protected and insulated from the Trabe thread at all costs! A small fleet is being gathered at Haydon IV, consisting of refitted Garfish, Ikazuchis, new Shimakaze- class vessels, refitted Tokugawas, and Haydonite (Autobot) cruisers...led by the SDF-3 Pioneer! Additionally, Dr. Lang reports he and Veidt are close to developing a true biological vaccine for the Trabe virus. Also, all sensors have been calibrated to detect the virus frequency, and they are now able to purge the virus from mecha, vessels, and other machinery. As the conference concludes, Red Alert klaxons being sounding. Without warning, 2 strange vessels have quickly moved into position and have begun attacking both the Stingray and the Archangel. The smaller of the two unleashes fighter craft, which the Stingray counters with their own squadrons. The Roughnecks are the first on the seen, are attacked immediately without provocation. It can be seen that the larger ship has opened an aperture at its bow, and something is charging - and aimed right at the Stingray! Tanverr heads directly for the larger cruiser, while Wetal and Daskar move in on the carrier. These alien fighters prove to be very agile, but Podoppy (with Nobuyoshi's assistance in the Beta) manage to take out their targets; the Ghost Riders, Star Furies, and Hellscreamers fend off the remaining fighters. Just before Tanverr can make it to the cruiser, it unleashes a red beam of energy...that strikes the Stingray, tearing a ragged path across her starboard side. It does not look good. Wetal is unable to raise the Stingray; through static, LaPlant replies, ordering the alien vessels destroyed. Tanverr is now right over the cruiser, and makes a high-speed pass over its dorsal side, activating the powerful plasma overload of his Raven, and completely destroying the vessel! Meanwhile, Wetal has softened up the carrier, and Daskar unloads his Beta's missiles at it; the carrier is consumed in a massive ball of fire and debris. As the squadrons quickly return to the Stingray, damage control teams have already assembled. The Roughnecks, along with everyone else, help to put out fires, secure bulkheads, and perform triage on the wounded. Things don't calm down until app. 2300 hrs. The casualty list is disheartening: a total of 98 have been killed; of those, 26 were survivors from the Dauntless. Another 46 are critically injured. Several more won't be able to report back to duty for several days. Of the dead: only 11 pilots remain out of 52; also, Tommy Carter has been killed. Episode 3.10 3/13/09, 3/15/09 "Connections, Part 1" 17 Feb 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; ADM Rick Hunter, Lt. Gen. Gunther Reinhardt (Interim Captain of the SDF-3 Pioneer), Col. Davin LaPlant, SMAJ Len Dodds, SFC Danny Fierstien, CPL Rissa Raines, Dr. Emil Lang, JANICE Mk 2 (Lang's assistant), Minister Exedore, Ambassador Veidt, Lron, Kami, Baldan II, Bela, "Pioneer crewman" Synopsis: After the tragedy that struck the Stingray the day prior, all remaining crew and salvageable gear has been commuted to the SDF-3. The Roughnecks are awakened around 0800 by LaPlant, who tells them to be on the main hangar deck by 0900. After Podoppy and Tanverr retrieve coffee for the others, they meet Wetal and Daskar at the doorway leading into the main hangar. The Archangel can be seen inside, and all the Roughnecks' mecha and equipment is here as well. Near the Archangel, several individuals can be seen: LaPlant, along with Nobuyoshi, Fierstien and Raines, is speaking with Lt. Gen. Reinhardt and ADM Hunter; Exedore, Lang, JANICE, and Veidt are having a conversation with Lron, Kami, Baldan, and Bela. LaPlant turns and sees the Roughnecks as they step out and stand at attention. The Roughnecks, now at attention, seem almost starstruck, as they are meeting legends for the first time. LaPlant praises Nobuyoshi for the poise shown during his first combat engagement; LaPlant also notes that the Archangel will be towing the Stingray to the New Praxis Shipyards to be rebuilt over the next several months. Once introductions are made, Hunter, Reinhardt, Exedore, Lang, JANICE, and Veidt step away from the conversation. LaPlant outlines the first mission of the new task force which, besides him, he says is composed of "those of you standing here," being Tanverr, Wetal, Nobuyoshi, Daskar, Podoppy, Fierstien, and Raines (he also notes that Nobuyoshi will start Basic Beta Training as soon as possible). Once Wetal assembles the teams, they will be taken to Brelna, the 2nd moon of New Praxis. Once there, they will recon the area for any potential Trabe activity. They are to make way by 1200 hrs. LaPlant dismisses everyone, and Wetal and Tanverr take time to speak to Exedore and Lang, respectively. Wetal also speaks to Lang, who seems interested in their shared trait. While the others make preparations, Wetal goes to speak with Lewis, who seems rather agitated and slightly upset that he is being bothered considering what they just went through last night. Wetal manages to convince him that she needs him on the task force; he rather reluctantly accepts the mission. Back on the main hanger deck, Wetal assembles the two teams: the Ops Team will be LaPlant and Lewis (piloting a Beta); the Insertion Team will consists of her, Daskar, and Fierstien, who will control the Beta of Daskar's Legios; finally, the Recon Team will be Tanverr and Podoppy, with Nobuyoshi and Raines in her Beta. While LaPlant is the CO and Tanverr is the XO of the task force, Wetal is given operational command. Everything is made ready, and the Archangel launches from the SDF-3, making it to Brelna in app. 20 minutes. Wetal then orders the Recon Team to launch and begin their survey. While on their way over the strange peanut-shaped moon, Tanverr and co. begin noticing strange interference on their radar screen. Raines manages to maneuver the RCR-20 camera drone further ahead to get a closer look. They begin to see the edge of what appears to be a large canyon, but Podoppy notices something out of place: the "canyon" walls appear to have been dug out by machine! Before the team can get closer, they notice 6 unfriendly targets on their radar - they are the same strange beetle-like fighters encountered yesterday! Wetal then launches with the rest of the Insertion Team, and the Roughnecks are now engaged. They manage to outfight the enemy fighters and even disable one, which Tanverr is quick to grab. Unfortunately, one is able to make a kamikaze run on Podoppy in her Alpha; it slams into her, causing her fighter to explode. She and the Beta eject away safely, and Wetal is able to recover her RPC without any problems. Now that the danger is over for the time being, Raines moves the RCR-20 in for a closer shot. It can be seen that the canyon opens up into a roughly 7-mile across hole that extends several thousand feet down into darkness. They note 5 smaller heat signatures at the bottom of the hole that appear to be scrambling to get into a craft, which is identified as a Zenganic dropship... What the Roughnecks see next is far worse. Near the bottom of the hole, measuring some 6 miles across, is the circular framework of what appears to everyone to be an incomplete, giant Dimensional Gateway... Episode 3.11 3/20/09 "Connections, Part 2" 17 Feb 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jessian Wetal, LTJG Ken Nobuyoshi, MSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Nufae Podoppy, CPL Anthony Lewis; ADM Rick Hunter, ADM Owen Nordenbrock, Lt. Gen. Gunther Reinhardt, Col. Davin LaPlant, CDR Anthony Madera, SMAJ Len Dodds, Dr. Emil Lang, JANICE, General Tassadar, Lucifer Hawk, "PX Officer", "PX Assistant" Synopsis: After the startling discovery made on Brelna, Wetal contacts LaPlant for further orders, who tells them to report back to the Archangel for return to the SDF-3. After notifying LaPlant of their captured craft, Tanverr manages to fold the wings back on the alien fighter craft and stow it in one of the landing bays. Wetal also has the RCR-20 remain over the hole to make sure nothing changes; Nobuyoshi writes a program to monitor the Zenganic dropship for any changes. The Archangel returns to the SDF-3 without incident. The Archangel's landing bay doors open, and the Roughnecks can see that they are surrounded by a semicircle of security officers, Dr. Lang, JANICE, and two VBF-2 Beta fighters with guns pointed at the alien craft. Two VAF-6 Alphas move into view, and pull the alien craft from the landing bay, setting it down on the deck. A large hole on the top of the craft is visible (missile damage). Podoppy climbs up on the craft, which draws protests from Wetal. The damage seems to go down nearly 2', and yet, there is no visible metal or machinery! The area around the damage appears almost crystalline and pearlescent, and very jagged. As Podoppy slides down, she feels that her CVR gloves catch along the edge of the damage; when she looks, several small slices in the armor can be seen. Tanverr seems to think that this is some kind of Inorganic mecha. Daskar also tests the strength of this alien armor: he takes a scrap piece of Alpha wing, and drags it across the damaged area, causing metal-to-metal screeching; when he flips the plate over, several furrows have been cut into it. He is successful at cutting off a piece of the wing tip with his Covenant energy sword. Suddenly, JANICE walks over to the craft and nonchalantly breaks off a piece of the damaged area; she studies it intently for a few moments, then states, "yes, this is definitely some type of Inorganic." At this time, LaPlant calls over the Roughnecks and debriefs them, and he issues Podoppy another Alpha fighter. As Wetal, Daskar, and Podoppy walk over to the Stingray's logistics section, they notice that Lewis is already over there, and his behavior suggests he is angry or upset. He throws his CVR helmet down near his Beta and tosses his equipment down in a heap as he slams the Beta's cockpit ladder back into position. He then hastily walks away and towards the corridor leading out of the hangar bay. Wetal runs to catch up with him just before he enters the corridor, asking him what is wrong; he replies with very terse and almost disrespectful language that nothing is wrong, then turns and continues walking. Wetal catches back up with him at the elevator core, and by this time, Daskar and Podoppy have come up as well. Wetal orders him to turn around, and their conversation becomes heated, to which Wetal has him drop and do push-ups. Daskar is now arguing with Wetal about her command style. After Wetal has Lewis finish, he stands, and she says, "permission to speak freely", indicating that he can, but Lewis turns it around and says to her, "yeah, you can." Wetal turns, starting to fume, and at this point, Lewis enters the elevator and leaves the scene. Podoppy records the entire conversation on her P-14, unbeknownst to everyone. It is clear that Lewis is bothered by something... Now that the Roughnecks are dismissed, the take LaPlant's advice and seek a little R&R aboard the SDF-3. JANICE escorts Nobuyoshi up to Deck 15 (where the Roughnecks are staying) and shows him how to navigate the ship; she seems to him quite odd. Tanverr and Nobuyoshi decide to go see a movie - "Minmei vs. Godzirra" - and Tanverr's little-known Minmei fanaticism becomes apparent, much to Nobuyoshi's dismay. Wetal takes a quick nap. Podoppy and Daskar retire to her quarters for some private time. When the movie is finished, Podoppy, Daskar, and Wetal have made it over to the recreation area where they run into Tanverr and Nobuyoshi. At this time, they hear music begin to emanate from a nearby lounge. The song is slow and almost mournful, and the voice sounds very familiar to some. As Podoppy and Daskar peer inside, they see it is Lewis at the microphone, backed by a jazz accompaniment, playing a sad tune on guitar and bass; Podoppy notes that Lewis sings surprisingly well. He has not noticed the others as they step inside just as he's finished and heading to the bar. Wetal notices that he sits down next to a poured double-shot at the bar, which as at an empty spot. She immediately understand what is going on, and calls LaPlant, asking him why Lewis might be upset today. LaPlant tells her, "today is his brother's birthday" - the former FADM William Lewis. Wetal sits down on the other side of Lewis and orders a drink. She exchanges a few words, then places another shot next to the one that is already sitting next to him; Daskar enters and does the same. At this point, Wetal and the others leave Lewis, who seems to have noticed and appreciates the sentiment. Just as the Roughnecks are leaving the lounge, the SDF-3's red alert klaxons begin sounding. Reinhardt comes over the ship-wide comm, saying that they are under attack by the same alien craft that the encountered earlier! All available squadrons are scrambled, and the Archangel is launched. Once the Roughnecks are spaceborne, they see literally hundreds of the beetle-like alien fighters bearing down on their position. Also, holding at a distance of about 10 miles, are nearly 50 enemy vessels, most of the "carrier" and "cruiser" type encountered previously; however, they are neither moving to attack, nor are the cruisers charging their main weapons. Tanverr rushes ahead and fries 53 of the alien fighters with a plasma overload from his Raven. The Roughnecks fight off what seems to be a half-hearted attack run by two of the enemy squadrons when suddenly, all the enemy fighters retreat. The Roughnecks brace for the worst. Instead, they detect a large subspace mass appearing near the enemy vessels' line. From some sort of rift that appears, reddish-hued gas starts to fill an area app. 7 miles in diameter, and within this nebula-like cloud, the highly-damaged remains of a Dhivnei Space Hive appear - the same thing that Daskar and Podoppy experienced back on 29 Oct 2081!* The Space Hive hails Daskar, and he reluctantly answers. It is Lucifer Hawk, looking just as grizzled and cheerful as before. Hawk then appears on all the Roughnecks' view screens, saying hello, particularly to his old friend Tanverr. Hawk delivers a simple message: the SDF-3 and her Fleet must leave New Praxis and Haydon IV, or die. Tanverr attempts to contact the SDF-3, but gets only static. After Hawk toys with Tanverr's perceptions a bit, and much bickering and cajoling, Tanverr gets Hawk to agree to giving him 15 minutes to speak with superiors. The situation is discussed with LaPlant, Reinhardt, Nordenbrock, and ADM Hunter. LaPlant then contacts FADM Sterling on Epsilon from a terminal in the hangar bay. A resounding NO to Hawk's demands is delivered via Tanverr, who transforms into Battloid mode and gives Hawk "the finger." Hawk laughs, saying that was a mistake, and "you are supreme dick!" Then, Reinhardt receives a call from the bridge, who tells him that a Commander Reshar from the Invid Fleet is coming to provide assistance. Moments after Reinhardt relays the news, a pinpoint of light is seen off of the SDF-3's port side, and sliding in from hyperspace is an Invid detachment of over 50 vessels! Daskar then asks Nordenbrock to contact General Tassadar of the Covenant. After several minutes, Tassadar appears split-screen on the monitor with Sterling. Tassadar first apologizes for "the earlier ruse", which Daskar understands to be the "battle" over Dhivnei Prime this past Christmas. With that pushed to the back of his mind, Daskar asks for Tassadar's help; he agrees, and within moments, an area of space several miles off of the SDF-3's starboard side ripples, and a lone vessel is seen moving closer to their position. When it finally stops, the cloak is dropped, and a Covenant fleet of 80 vessels appears. Hawk, upon seeing these developments, looks back at Tanverr and tells him that "you will all regret this." Within seconds, the red gas cloud begins roiling violently, and collapses in upon itself, the remnant Space Hive disappearing. Then, the alien vessels all begin turning away, disappearing back into the strange "mini-wormholes" from which they came. Reinhardt sees this, and says, "screw it, open fire!" The SDF-3's twin Reflex cannons unleash beams of devastation that rip right though the lead cruiser as the others disappear. Only a sliver of that ship's port side remains, floating in the quiet of space. Strangely, there is still no change in the Zenganic dropship's position. *Producer's Note: See the events of the bonus episode, "From The World Of Darkness I Did Loose Demons..." Episode 3.12 3/27/09 "Wetal" 18 Feb 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: Synopsis: Episode 3.13 4/10/09 "Home" 20 Feb 2083 - 3 Apr 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: Synopsis: Episode 3.14/3.15 (2-hour Series Finale) 4/17/09, 4/19/09, 5/1/09 "Sacrifice" 10 Apr 2083 Director: Josh Grumble Characters: Synopsis: